


Fool Me Twice

by theghostofenj



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghostofenj/pseuds/theghostofenj
Summary: Jack and Bitty keep walking in on each other masturbating and things get awkward. Then it's not.
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all welcome to my first Check Please fic! I hope you enjoy!

In hindsight, it was Jack’s fault. Most mornings, he could handle Bittle’s loud pop music playing while he’s in the shower but this morning was just too much. Jack was an overworked senior on the brink of graduation and he didn’t need Beyonce blasting this early in the morning. Jack made his way to the bathroom, ignoring the warnings of Shitty and Ransom, and pushed open the door. 

It was surprising that Bitty wasn’t singing, but he just assumed he had his head under the water. Jack pulled the shower curtain back, the word “Bittle” just making its way out of his mouth before his throat went dry. Bittle wasn’t singing not because he was under the shower head, but because he was … preoccupied. Bittle had his head thrown back, eyes closed, and one hand wrapped around his dick. As the curtain opened, Bittle’s eyes opened too and shock crossed his face. 

“OH MY GOD JACK GET OUT!” Bittle cried, dropping his dick and reaching out to pull the shower curtain back.

“Sorry! Sorry! Just wanted to get you to turn down the music!” Jack covered his eyes with his hand and began shuffling back out the door. 

“JUST GET OUT!” Eric yelled, his voice more high pitched than usual. 

“Going! Going!” Jack yelled as he slammed the door behind him. He could feel a blush burning on his face. 

Jack opened his eyes after the door closed, embarrassment flooding his body, as well as a little bit of lust that he decidedly ignored. Shitty was standing down the hall, shaking his head. “Told you not to do it, brah.” 

Needless to say, things were awkward between Jack and Eric after that. Bittle spent the rest of the day ignoring him, and the next day at practice their passes weren’t as smooth as they normally were and Jack, admittedly, was more off his game than Bittle was. 

It shouldn’t be so awkward, Jack rationed. They’re college guys living in one house. It’s almost begging to walk in on each other. And it’s not like they haven’t seen each other naked before, the locker room at Faber left no room for the imagination. But something about seeing Eric like that had Jack all worked up. He couldn’t get the image of Bittle’s head tilted back in pleasure out of his mind, and he especially couldn’t get the image of Bittle’s dick out of his mind. 

Jack had never taken the time to think about what Eric’s dick might look like, even during the times his mind slipped to Bittle when he was having time alone. Seeing it in person was a shock to the system. It was larger than he expected, especially considering Bittle’s short stature, and he was cut. Jack couldn’t get it out of his head. 

Slowly, things went back to normal, at least partly. Jack and Eric had been getting closer since their first year together, and Jack would like to believe that they’re friends now. Bittle was still jumpy around Jack, blushing every time he looked at him, but their passes and connection in the game was as strong as ever. 

That was, until it happened again. 

This time was decidedly not Jack’s fault. Bittle’s dick was still on Jack’s mind, making it impossible to focus on his paper due in two days. Jack groaned and put his head in his hands, a decision he promptly regretted when all he saw was Eric in the shower, his golden hair dripping wet and his toned body completely on show. Hockey had done him well, but figure skating made it so his muscles still had a delicateness to them that hockey couldn’t bulk up. 

Jack decided that enough was enough. He had to get it out of his system. Betting that most of the Haus should be asleep by now, he laid down on his bed and pulled his shirt over his head. Jack closed his eyes and ran his hand along his chest, shuddering at the cold air of his room. He slowly made his way down his body until he felt his pelvis. Jack palmed at his dick, a gasp catching in his throat. He shimmied out of his pants, leaving him only in his underwear. He continued massaging his dick, allowing himself to enjoy the warm feeling flooding his body. He imagined Eric doing it for him, his smaller hands wrapped around him and his lips on Jack’s neck. 

Jack let out a low moan and pushed his underwear down. He used the precum gathering at his head to slick up his hand as he jerked himself off. He thought of Bittle’s dick, large and heavy, being jerked off alongside him. The thought of Bittle’s dick brought even more images into his mind. Eric between his legs running a finger along his ass. Bittle grabbing lube and slipping a finger or two into his ass. Bittle opening him up to slide inside him and fuck him hard. 

Jack gasped and opened his eyes, reaching out blindly to his bedside table drawer to grab some lube. He popped the cap and drizzled some onto his fingers. He moved his hand towards his ass and massaged a finger along the rim. Slipping a finger inside, Jack moaned softly as he continued to push in. The single finger barely gave any stretch, so he pushed another finger beside the first. He moved his fingers around, trying to find his prostate, and when he found it, a moan got punched out of his throat. 

Jack’s mind wandered back to Bittle, the image of Bittle pushing into him and fucking him hard. He bet he would be able to find his prostate easily from the angle Jack was imagining him to be in. He imagined Bittle would start off soft and sweet and would slowly lose control as he lost himself in pleasure. Jack moaned and pushed back on his fingers, loving the electric jolt that went up his spine when his fingers brushed his prostate. Jack was so far gone that he didn’t notice as the door was opening. 

“Hey Ja-oh my god!” Eric said as he walked in, jumping back when he saw Jack. 

Jack flushed red and pulled the blanket over him. “Bittle. Hi. What do you need?” he said shortly, as if pretending that they both didn’t know what was happening would make it any better. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just gonna leave. Ok bye!” Bittle’s voice was high again, and Jack guessed that’s just what happened when he got embarrassed, seeing as it’s the second time in a week he’s heard it. Bittle closed the door behind him, not fast enough to slam it due to the rest of the Haus being asleep, but quick enough to show his embarrassment. 

Jack sighed and flopped back on his bed, face aflame. He wondered if this is how Eric felt when Jack walked in on him. Maybe Jack felt worse because he was thinking about Bittle as he got off, and Bittle was the one who walked in. At least Jack wasn’t moaning his name so Eric would have no idea that Jack was thinking about him. 

Thoroughly out of the mood, Jack wiped his hand on a tissue and pulled his pants back on. Sighing, he walked back to his desk, deciding to try and finish his paper. His sexual frustration felt worse than before, as he was still worked up from his previous activities. His mind couldn’t help but think what if Eric had decided to stay, replace Jack’s fingers with his dick and fucking him himself. Jack dropped his head on the table and groaned. He was so fucked.

Things went back to being awkward, but this time it was worse. Bittle began ignoring him again and couldn’t look him in the eye. Every time Jack tried to go and talk to him, he would come up with some excuse to leave as quickly as possible. Shitty began to notice and tried to talk to Jack, but Jack told him to drop it. It was embarrassing enough to say that he and his friend have an issue of walking in on each other masturbating, but it was even more embarrassing to admit it was genuinely coming between them. 

Jack devised a plan to get Bittle alone with him, so 5am on a Tuesday morning, Jack knocked on Bittle’s door. Bittle opened the door, eyes filled with sleep and body hunched over slightly.

“Jack?” he said groggily. 

“Come on, emergency checking practice.” Jack said, turning and walking downstairs when he was done. Bittle stared at him as he walked away, a mix of shock and confusion on his face. 

Bittle made his way downstairs 10 minutes later, meeting Jack by the front door. Jack smiled at him when he walked up, Eric blushed and looked away as he did so, but he didn’t seem to be leaving, so Jack counted it as a win. 

The walk to Faber was quiet. Bittle kept glancing over at Jack nervously before staring straight ahead again and Jack was lost in thought, trying to think of some way to start a conversation. By the time he thought of something, they were already at the rink. 

Bittle changed into his hockey gear quietly and Jack put on some basic padding, deciding it wasn’t worth it to get fully dressed when his end goal wasn’t even a practice, but to get Bittle comfortable with him enough to go for coffee afterwards. 

“Ok,” Jack started as they got to the ice. “Let’s just do some simple practice. We have a game coming up and I saw that some of the guys on that team like to check. I just want you to be prepared.” It wasn’t a total lie, but it did feel weird hiding his true reason for being there. Bittle nodded and braced himself by the boards. Jack backed up and built up momentum as he skated towards Eric. As usual, Bittle tensed up as Jack made impact, slipping on the ice and losing his balance. Jack instinctively went to catch him, grabbing Bittle by the arms. Eric regained his balance, but Jack didn’t let go. 

Bittle looked up at him, hope and fear mixing in his eyes. “Jack?”

Jack, for once in his life, threw caution to the wind and leaned down to kiss him. Eric gasped against him before kissing back, wrapping his arms around Jack’s neck. Jack slipped his tongue along Bittle’s lips and Eric let him in. He ran his tongue along Bittle’s mouth, groaning as he did so. Bittle pulled back, gasping for air. 

“What are we doing?” he whispered.

“Something I’ve wanted to do for some time now,” Jack replied. 

Bittle grinned and rested his head on Jack’s chest. “Not to be forward,” he said. “But do you want to skip practice and coffee and go back to your room? I think we both need it after this past week.”

Jack nodded, throat going dry, and he pulled Bittle with him as he skated to the bench.   
The walk back was as silent as the first, but this time Bittle’s glances were small grins and Jack was too busy thinking about Bittle. They snuck back in the house, thankful that Jack woke them up so early that everyone else was still asleep. Once they entered Jack’s room, Eric pushed him up against the door and kissed him. 

Jack moaned into Bittle’s mouth, giving Eric access into his mouth. Unlike the kiss in Faber, Eric was taking control of the situation. Jack couldn’t be happier. Bittle ran his hands along Jack’s sides, resting his hands on Jack’s hips. Jack had his fingers in Bittle’s hair, pulling softly which caused him to moan. 

Pulling back, Jack asked, “How do you want to do this?” 

“Well I saw that you like being fingered,” Eric blushed as he spoke. “So maybe I could fuck you?” 

Jack nodded enthusiastically, leaning back down to kiss him. Eric started walking backwards to the bed, pulling Jack with him. He spun them around so that it was Jack’s knees hitting the edge of the bed. Jack sat down on the bed and pulled Bittle into his lap, not breaking the kiss. 

Bittle kissed him passionately, running his tongue around his mouth and against his tongue. He would pull Jack’s bottom lip into his mouth to suck and bite on it, making the lip swell a bit. Jack pulled back an inch, a string of saliva connecting the two of them, and breathed out. “Fuck me.” 

Those words seemed to kick Eric into action. He pushed Jack down, climbing over his body. He kissed and nibbled at Jack’s neck, not biting or sucking hard enough to leave a mark, but enough to give Jack an amazing sensation. Jack pushed him back so he could pull his shirt off, and once he was done, Bittle returned to him like a magnet drawn to metal. 

Eric continued his way down Jack’s chest, nipping and kissing the toned skin. He made his way all the way to Jack’s belt line, and he looked up at Jack, question in his eyes. Jack nodded at him, and Bittle unzipped his pants and pulled both his pants and boxers down in one. Jack kicked the pants off his ankles and spread his legs for Bittle, slightly embarrassed at being the only one naked. Almost as though he read his mind, Bittle stood up and pulled his shirt off. Jack soaked in the sight of Eric standing in front of him, he wanted to reach out and touch. Realizing he could,   
Jack reached out and dragged his hand along Bittle’s toned stomach. It made him want to suck and mark Bittle up until everyone in the locker room knew who he belonged to. That could wait though because Bittle was dropping to his knees in front of Jack.

Bittle kissed the tip of Jack’s dick before sucking it into his mouth. Jack gasped and dropped his hands into Eric’s hair. Bittle looked up at him before taking him in some more. The warmth of his mouth made Jack moan. Eric moved back and forth on his dick, using his hand to jerk off the length he wasn’t taking in, occasionally moaning and sending vibrations up Jack’s dick. Suddenly, Bittle dropped his hand and took all of Jack into his mouth. Jack let out a loud moan and tightened his grip on Bittle’s hair. 

Eric looked up at him, his eyes staring into Jack’s and Jack gasped at the sudden intimacy. “Bittle- Bitty please.” Bittle smiled and pulled back on his dick before taking him in all the way again. Jack threw his head back, soaking in the feeling of Bittle’s lips on him. Bittle continued taking him down and Jack felt himself getting closer and closer. Once he was on the edge, he pulled Bittle off. 

“Was that ok?” Eric asked.

Jack nodded. “I was about to cum. I wanted to cum with you inside me.” 

Bittle’s eyes darkened and he nodded too. “Ok, lay back.”

Jack moved up the bed so that he was laying down properly and Eric got up to Jack’s bedside table. 

“Are there condoms in here too?” he asked. Jack nodded and Eric went to open the drawer. He pulled out the bottle of lube and a condom before coming back to sit between Jack’s legs on the bed. Bittle opened the bottle and poured some onto his fingers, rubbing his fingers between his two hands to warm it up. He placed his hand between Jack’s ass, looking at Jack one last time, asking for permission. “Please,” Jack moaned. 

Eric rubbed his fingers along the rim of Jack’s ass, dipping in slowly and pulling back out every so often. He took a deep breath and pushed one finger in. Jack moaned, the feeling of someone else’s fingers in him was a sensation he hadn’t felt in a long time and god, it felt good. Bittle moved his finger around, stretching Jack open. He pushed a second finger in and started searching for Jack’s prostate. After a few pokes, Bittle found it. Jack moaned loudly and jerked on Bittle’s fingers. “God Eric.”   
Bittle looked at him hungrily, and pushed another finger inside. Jack continued to moan as Bittle probed his prostate, sending electric jolts up Jack’s spine and bringing him closer to the edge. 

“Please, Bitty, I’m ready,” Jack moaned out. It seemed that Bittle couldn’t wait any longer either as he pulled out his fingers and ripped open the condom package, sliding the condom on.   
Eric grabbed Jack’s hips and lined himself up before pushing in. Jack threw his head back in a soundless moan. Bittle pushed in slowly until he bottomed out. “Tell me when you’re ready,” he said, though he sounded choked. Jack waited a moment until the burn went away. “I’m ready.”

Bittle pulled out slowly and pushed back in, repeating the action a few times until he started to go faster. Bittle moaned into Jack’s ears, a sound that could only be compared to music. Jack started to fuck himself back onto Eric’s dick in time with his thrusts, moaning along with Bittle. It was better than he imagined, with the feeling of Bittle looking down at him and his breath on Jack’s neck. Jack felt himself getting close, and he said so to Eric. “Me too honey, me too,” Bittle replied. 

Bittle reached in between them and started jerking off Jack’s dick. Jack moaned and felt a familiar tightness in his stomach before he was cumming between them. Eric cried out as Jack tightened around him and gave a few final thrusts before cumming into the condom and collapsing on top of Jack. 

Jack felt Eric’s heavy breath on him and he let out a breathless laugh. “That was great,” he said, ignoring how cheesy it sounded. 

Eric laughed too. “Absolutely, sugar.” He looked up and gave Jack a kiss before pulling back and smiling. 

“So is that awkwardness gone now?” Jack asked. 

Bittle nodded. “I think so. I won’t kick you out if you walk in on me in the shower now.”

Jack laughed. “I was thinking of you when you walked in anyway, so I wouldn’t mind if you joined me.”

Bittle looked at him incredulously. “Really?”

“Really.”

Eric laughed to himself. “If I had known that maybe I would have.”

“Maybe next time?” Jack asked. 

Eric gave him a kiss. “Maybe next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on tumblr @bittyzimmermann, request prompts there or just talk to me!


End file.
